Matt
For the article about the real life figure, see Matt Hargreaves. '''Matt '''is a main protagonist in Eddsworld. He first appeared in one of Edd's earliest flashes, Edd Again. Physical Appearence Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair and his square chin and always admires himself. He used to used to wear only a black t-shirt or a black hoodie and a green overcoat. In Zanta Claws, Matt recieved a purple hoodie as a christmas gift from Santa. To this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I <3 M@" shirt. Personality Matt is shown to be-intelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart but he probably doesn't know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He is apperantly fatally allergic to dogs (''Fan service, w''hen Tom comes in with a dog, Edd say "Wait, isn't Matt fatally allergic to dogs?" and he is seen on the ground choking and soon he dies) although it is mentioned in the credits that Matt "isn't really allergic to dogs.". Alternative Forms Throughout the series Matt has many different forms and disguises. Matt is awesome Future Matt This version of Matt debuted in WTFuture along with Future Tom. He looks older and used to have a metal eyepatch and a metal chin. Future Edd changed something in the future that simply took away the eyepatch and metal chin and only changed his front hair style. He wears the same a overcoat and a purple turtle neck. Zombeh Matt Matt first appeared in Zombeh Attack 1 where he was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. In Zombeh Attack 3 he died by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a chessey ending!". Vampire Matt Vampire Matt has only appeared in Matt Sucks so far. On Halloween he was bit by a rude vampire and turned into one. Later he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood but is too late because they killed themselves on accident. He later accidently kills himself after stepping into the sunlight. Mattie Mattie was an unseen character from a UkinoJoe parody called Eddsworld USA. Mattie was being made fun of by Eddy and Tommy after Eddy asks where he was. Real Life Matt ''Main article: Matt Hargreaves '' In real life Matt is Edd Gould's best friend. He voices Matt and has his own youtube channel like Tom and Edd. His YouTube username is wallycube in which he does his own videos . List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Matt has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. *Shot in the mouth after killing Edd, Tom and Tord - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Arm bitten off, turned into a zombeh, later killed when Edd hits him with a chicken - Zombeh Attack 3 *Fell down a flight of stairs, later suffered a heart attack - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Stepped into the sunlight as a vampire - Matt Sucks *In one comic strip, he curiously opens a can labelled "Death in a can". It then cuts to his gravestone, which reads "I regret nothing". *Has an allergy attack when Tom brings a dog into the house, dies after. His gravestone reads "I hate you guys". - Fan Service *fulls down a trap door and edd lands on him(also killing tom and tord)- Ruined Dfghjkl.png Matt of matt by scaredyash006-d4nbfby.png ImagesCAC1IVT3.jpg Matttoon.png Tord and Matt seen in Ruined.jpg imagesCA0TKCO0.jpg|matt sucks imagesCA42MHFK.jpg|matt getting bit imagesCA867C27.jpg|zombie matt imagesCABJ0KM9.jpg|matt and toaster imagesCAZAQ76Y.jpg 2012-07-14 16-21-07 896.jpg|Matt in real life Eddsworld papertoy matt by ludabo98-d4g1qa2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-05-13h05m25s57.png Gallery 03:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *Matt seems to be a kleptomaniac; he keeps the stuff he grabs, including "The All New Matt Doll" having it since 2004. The doll appears again in Hammer & Fail (Part 2). *Oddly enough, Matt has made a flash animation before: "The Candy Matt", which is available on Newgrounds. *Edd once called, what is supposed to be Matt, a ginger. But after he heard the comment, Matt called himself a strawberry blonde. *In the Eddsworld Halloween Special Matt is the only one not to be killed by the Hockey Mask-Wearing Freak, but only falling from stairs, but instead dies from a heart attack from looking at Edd, Tom and Tord as ghosts. *Due to Edd Gould's death, Matt is the only character in Eddsworld to be voiced by only one person as of 2012. However, in the Eddsworld Biomovies Competition video Matt's voice was provided by Tom Ridgewell. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Recurring characters Category:Matt Hargreaves Category:Tom Ridgewell Category:Edd Gould Category:"ITS SO CRUNCHY!' - Matt Category:matt eddiosodes